No estamos hechos para estar juntos
by clea everlasting
Summary: En ocasiones se actua por lo que se cree es correcto,pero la mayoria de las veces se desearia no haber tomado ese camino Siempre hay consecuencias KakaSaku.
1. Introduccion

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni tampoco la serie aunque preferiria tener a la vista algunos de los personajes /// Pero asi es la vida T.T**

**Este fic es un KakaSaku, espero que os guste.**

NO ESTAMOS HECHOS PARA ESTAR JUNTOS

Introducción

Se que mi mentalidad ha puesto una gran distancia entre nosotros...soy estupido y lo se. Me deje llevar por tonterias que debian ser ambiguas y deje de lado lo mas imposrtante los sentimientos tuyos y mios...y ahora no se como hacerle para que tu entiendas y perdones, para que tu intentes y me des, como deseo cambiar la decision tan dura que tome, como deso poder dar vuelta atras y nunca decir aquello que salio de mis labios, porque yo aun te amo y ahora tu no me creerias, por aquellas palabras crueles que salieron, por aquella forma de expresarte un vacio inexistente. Te hice daño y ahora estoy pagandolo ...te veo de lejos y quisiera acercarme a ti, abrazarte y susurrarte al oido que todo fue mentira..pero mis pies no s mueven y mi voz no alcanza a llamarte, espero y solo espero, que un dia mis susurros se hagan mas fuertes y sean mas lejanos para que alcancen tus oidos. Me tiemblan las piernas y mi cuerpo se resiente, mi alma se tortura y solo yo soy el culpable..

Aún recuerdo tus lágrimas caer por tu rostro, aun recuerdo tu respiracion desigual y tus excasas palabras que parecian entender lo que yo queria y en ese momento crei mejor.

Lo pasaste mal y yo me ahogaba aun mas por los dos, tu dolor y el mio. No quisiste salir de tu casa en un buen tiempo, la hokage me culpaba todos los dias y yo era el culpable..Tu sonrisa se habia apagado y tu felicidad se habia desvanecido...Fria, seria, un autentico ninja, en eso te convertiste a los ojos de un manual.Lo sentimientos se parecian innecesarios y complicaciones, eso decias cuando alguien te preguntaba..y a mi me dolia de saber que algo importante que te enseñe tambien hice que lo perdieras..Y yo, te seguia viendo de lejos...viendo solo una sombra de la mujer que amaba y a la que le habia partido el corazón mas de lo que alguna vez pense que podria llegar a hacer...sin duda tu me amabas..me amabas tanto..Idiota...esa palabra me define mejor que ninguna otra. Pero yo seguire aqui amandote, oculto con esta mascara, que sera mas pesada que esta tela que se pega a mi rostro...Tan solo me queda esperar y que algun dia comprendas y me perdones..."Lo siento" solo puedo susurar..." Lo siento" vuelvo a decir mientras miro al cielo intentando o pensando que quizas el viento se lleve algo de mi dolor mientras contemplo el cielo.

N/A: Pues aqui la introducción de este fic, espero que os guste la idea - Si es corto pero como ya he puesto no es un capitulo, el siguiente será mas largo. Un saludo!


	2. Capitulo 1

N/A: Para aquellos que se hayan podido confundir con lo que dice Kakashi de que el le enseño, se refiere a no ser un ninja de manual, los sentimientos y los compañeros son importantes.

Espero os guste este capitulo que aclarara la trama Y NO OLVIDEIS LEER LA ACLARACION SOBRE SAKURA DESPUES DEL CAP

Cap 1

Pasa el tiempo y para mi todo sigue igual que el dia que me aleje de ti, el dolor no se va y la agonia sigue permaneciendo arraigada a mi piel como aquel dia. Me informo de como te va preguntando como si nada a los demas y te observo desde lejos...con tal nostalgia que solo me hace recordar esos momentos que compartimos...lejanos se quedan aunque para mi solo fuesen ayer.

Anbu, era lo unico que me hacia dejar de pensar tanto en ti, mientras estaba alfilo de la muerte diariamente bajo aquel uniforme negro...pero a solas en la oscuridad aun pensaba en ti. Miro el cielo como si fuese un espejo de recuerdos y sentimientos, pareces reflejarte en las estrellas con aquella sonrisa que me dedicabas cuando me veias ..esa sonrisa que se ha desvanecido de ti por mi culpa.

Vuelvo a la realidad al escuchar que nombran tu nombre, por que te mencionan mis compañeros de anbu..me deja algo intrigado. La noche es fria pero mi cuerpo se helo al saber de que hablaban...si es verdad que tras pedir una mision tras otra sin apenas pararme en la aldea, no sabia mucho de como estaban las cosas y ahora descubria que la kunoichi discipula de la quinta hokage habia ingresado en anbu, segun los compañeros de forma sorprendente...Anbu y Sakura, unas palabras que nunca pense podrian ir juntas... Me quedo por un momento mirando detenidamente a mis compañeros como intentando comprobar si eran imaginaciones mias lo que crei haber escuchado, pero no, no lo eran.

- Os referis a Sakura Haruno?- pregunte sin poder evitarlo, queria comprobar seguro si era asi.

-La conoces? Kakashi san?- pregunto el ninja algo dudoso.

-Fue alumna de su grupo- dijo una anbu que estaba sentado al lado de este.

-vaya, no lo sabia...asi que ella era la que estaba en el grupo con el Uchiha y Uzumaki..parece que ese grupo se ha hecho muy fuerte- dijo algo sorprendido

-...asi que Sakura..ha ingresado en anbu...- su semblante se entristecio y lo hubiesen notado sus compañeros a no ser de la mascara que siempre llevaba.

-No lo sabias? kakashi san? se presento hace hara ..um...dos meses mas o menos...fue justo cuando vinimos en esta mision...supongo que no lo sabias porque nos reuniamos contigo ya que venias de otra mision...pensandolo bien..hace varios meses que no estas en konoha, no?- le pregunto aun pensando saber la respuesta...pero hablar de cosas mas " serias" que no fuesen misiones o cosas de icha icha era bastante deificil de hacer con el ninja copia, esto era algo extraño que no se podia dejar pasar.

-no lo sabia- contesto sin mas el legendario ninja copia

La noche siguio tranquila...a pesar de estar bastante alerta, uno no sabia si alguien se hubiera podido escapar en la mision que acababan de cumplir bajo las sombras...pero Kakashi no pensaba en los posibles rivales o complicaciones tras la misión, solo pensaba en lo que hacia tan poco habia descubierto..Sakura se habia introducido en anbu, eso significaria más riesgo del que ya tenia cualquier ninja...por lo menos los anbu siempre iban en grupos muy especializados y sus misiones a pesar de ser complicadas y ariesgadas no podian compararse a la de los cazadores o tambien conocidos anbus negros al que el pertenecia. Y sin poder conciliar el suepo por sentirse atormentado intento despejar su mente de aquel dolor que sentia en su pecho al recordar las ultimas palabras que tuvo con ella y las consecuencias de estas, su soledad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban cansados pero el cansacio era algo que un anbu negro no podia permitirse sentir, por lo menos en presencia de un enemigo y siempre debian estar alerta hasta que pasaban aquella puerta de su aldea, al menos respecto a una mision. Decidieron tomar un camino de rodeo por si alguien les seguia, siempre solian hacerlo para despistar.

Sin saber como se encontraron en medio de un claro del bosque viendo como varios cazadores nin de otra aldea les pasaba por los árboles, algunos detenidos por unos anbus negros de su misma aldea, no sabian que ocurria pero parecian estar en medio de una " caza " y estaban cerca de la aldea de los nin cazadores que perseguian, lo que resultaba muy peligroso. Uno de los anbus de su aldea resulto herido en una pierna, pero al parecer el lider decidio dejarlo atras y seguir a los nin...Un compañero debia estar antes que seguir a esos cazadores, como podia alguien seguir avanzando...bueno si, era lo que teoricamente debia hacer un ninja pero...él desde hace tiempo habia pensando que primero estan los compañeros..desde que Obito le hizo entenderlo...debia ser asi. ..ademas de que seria muy peligroso que a penas un anbu siguiera a los que quedaban hacia su aldea, rapidamente se puso ante este y lo paro. Los nin se alejaron lo suficiente..

-Para-dijo Kakashi bastante serio- es peligroso ir tras ellos, por lo que he podido observar su aldea esta muy cerca.

-Ahora lo sera mas porque tendra que entrar en ella por tu culpa!!!- dijo elevando la voz.

-eh?...pero...juraria que...-realmente kakashi estaba confuso o eso creia.

-vaya, el grupo de kakashi san...deben venir de su misión- dijo un anbu del nuevo grupo

Kakashi seguia atento al grupo, seria quien se encontraba delante el lider? de todas formas el era capitan y la locura del shinobi que tenia delante no podia dejarla pasar...pero es que...parecia..

El anbu resoplo, sin duda hoy era un mal dia y encima se encontraban con el grupo del copia nin...hoy desde luego era un mal dia. Volvio a resoplar y se quito la mascara, dejando ver su identidad y mirando friamente a Kakashi, dejandolo congelando por un momento bajo aquella expresion.

- Te has interpuesto en nuestra mision Kakashi san- dijo molesta

-Sakura?..eres...un anbu negro?..pero..-se quitaba él tambien la mascara.

Como podia ser que el anbu negro que se encontraba delante de él fuese Sakura y ni si quiera se habia dado cuenta nada mas verla, si que cuando escucho su voz le parecio que era ella pero..por unos segundos penso que seria culpa de su conciencia...pero..ahi estaba ella...Y ella habia pasado de un compañero herido?..era ella?...todo era confuso..hacia poco habia descubierto que Sakura habia incorporado anbu..pero los anbus negro? eso era..bien...dificil por decirlo de alhuna manera, por kami, les enseñaban a matar con precision y a sangre fria...eran un nivel mas alto que el de un anbu...y la dulce de su ex-estudiante los habia incorporado? aquella que tenia una sonrisa tan hermosa? Se quedo mirandola fijamente y sus ojos de calidos pasaron a una mirada algo fria hacia ella.

- Eres la medico del grupo y dejabas a un compañero herido?

-Vi las posibilidades- dijo sin mas, igual de fria que el ninja con el que hablaba.

-las posibilidades son que tu compañero estaba herido y tu lo dejabas a su suerte siendo el medico- se sentia decepcionado, nunca se habia pensado que ella hiciese algo asi..tanto habia cambiado?

- Las posibilidades que yo vi y las tuyas son diferentes, vi un grupo de anbu de mi aldea en medio de una persecucion, tu grupo y a los nin que perguiamos que se acercaban a su aldea..Un grupo que lleva un medico y que este curaria a mi compañero como esta haciendo ahora ( dijo señalando al medico que curaba en esos momentos a su compañero)...ademas tu grupo...lo habriais curado, estaba segura...algo mas que decir???

Su logica parecia bastante buena...mierda! era buena...

-esto...-decia mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo-parece que no..

.- Ahora tendre que adentrarme en la aldea porque tu me has detenido aqui!!

- Eso es una locura, ahora mismo deben estar alerta, lo mejor es volver a Konoha y esperar un poco. Partiremos dentro de poco cuando se haya recuperado un poco tu compañero.

- Voy a entrar ahi- confirmo Sakura con decision.

-He dado una orden, nos volvemos todos a Konoha- fria, asi era su voz

-Ambos somos anbus, somos iguales no pue..

Pero Kakashi la corto

- Soy Capitan Sakura y por tanto he dado una orden que debes acometer sin quejarte

Una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Sakura...menudo dia llebaba pero este momento quizas lo valia.

-Se presenta Haruno Sakura, capitan de la escuadrilla especial de anbus negros...me parece que esa..es una orden que puedo evitar y que sin duda voy a hacer- Y tras eso se acercó a su grupo de anbu para prepararse en la mision que iban a acabar, porque era algo que Sakura no iba a dejar sin cumplir...como Capitan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sorprendio, decir que no, era una mentira más obvia que sus escusas por ser atrasado..ahora sabia 4 cosas, Sakura era un anbu, un anbu negro y Capitan de la seccion especial y ademas, estaba aun mas hermosa que la ultima vez que la vio.

N/A: que os ha parecido?? He tenido que hacer asi el capitulo T.T Espero que el siguiente pueda ir mas de Sakura y Kakahi

Aclaraciones sobre Sakura

Sakura se hizo capitan de la seccion especial en dos meses, algunos dirian que es un prodigio y es que ella podia muy bien como en una ocasion comento Kakashi superar a la quinta Hokage. Algunos pensareis, ¿ como es posible que tardase un año en llegar a tener la fuerza sobrehumana de Tsunade y sus conocimientos medicos y que en dos meses alcanzara anbus negros y ser su capitan? Es muy sencillo, la fecha no es de dos meses, Sakura ya era un gran shinobi aunque nunca se habia planteado entrar en anbu, sus habilidades no eran demostradas a cada momento, solo cuando ha sido necesario y al ser medico pasaba mucho tiempo en misiones de recuperacion...lo que ha hecho en dos meses en entrenar mas duro y abarcar mas campos que no tenia tan perfectos, solo tenia que mejorar un poco y con la dedicacion y el despecho esto ha podido hacerlo en dos meses pues ha demostrado su autentica habilidad como ninja porque le era necesario para ser anbu negro, llegando con sus dotes a ser capitan rapidamente.

Espero haber aclarado bastante la situacion -


	3. Capitulo 2

N/A: Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me animaron a continuar. Esta semana como es el Corpues pues me toca trabajar mas dias asi que no se cuando podre actualizar, intentare hacer algo la semana que viene para publicar la siguiente.. Espero os guste el capitulo o al menos os entretenga. Espero llegar pronto a lo mas interesante

Capitulo 2

La situacion era bastante tensa, por no decir "muy". Sakura cada vez que le hablaba o se referia a él lo llamaba Kakashi san, por kami sama le llamaba SAN si se merecia un mal trato..pero eso no significaba que le gustase. Llevarse bien con ella iba a ser un tanto complicado. Le habia demostrado lo buen shinobi en lo que se habia convertido, con movimientos precisos, agilidad y la fuerza que poseia..practicamente ella sola habia entrado y acabado su mision en la que el por obstinidad la habia acompañado...solo sirvio para quedarse sorprendido..de regreso hacia konoha se habia dedicado gran parte a observarla. Hasta que pararon a descansar

-Ey! Sakura..esto...podrias..um..como decirlo.- decia mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-sueltalo ya kakashi san- decia mientras se sentaba y repasaba sus armas

-me preguntaba si podias estar...um...menos tirante conmigo. dijo sonriendole con su ojo a la vista

-no

Un cubo de agua parecia haber caido encima de kakashi que se sento a su lado deprimido.

Sakura acabo de repasar sus armas, se levanto y empezo a saltar en los árboles rumbo a Konoha. A Kakashi no le quedo mas remedio que seguirla...sin duda tratar con ella iba a costar lo suyo.

Se detuvieron de repente y bajaron en un claro, habia alguien alli, se podia distinguir una sombra, una sombra que no tardo en salir a la luz.

Sakura san...he preferido quedarme a esperarla..veo que todo ha ido bien ñ.ñ- dijo uno de sus subordinados

si, la mision ha sido un exito, gracia Kohaku. ...-le contesto mientras se fijaba bien las katanas a la espalda, una de sus nuevas manias.

Kakashi estaba pendiente de aquel anbu, habia algo que no le gustaba de el, no tenia nada que ver que se quedase esperandola a ella, no, ni que parecia ser bastante agradable con ella, ni tampoco que fuese alguien reconocido dentro de anbu y el subcapitan de la seccion especial, por lo que seguro pasaba mucho tiempo con ella...eso solo eran...cosas añadidas.. pero que diablos!! claro que no lo soportaba!!

-um... me pregunto...no le estaras haciendo la pelota a tu capitan, verdad Kohaku?- le dijo sonriente Sakura

-Sakura san yo siempre soy serio en lo que digo, ya deberia saberlo cuando le digo que me gusta- le devolvio la sonrisa

Y encima lo admitia!!! ahi, delante de él, encima al tipo le gustaba Sakura y lo decia abiertamente, como podia complicarse todo tannnnntoooo Sin duda hoy tambien le iba a costar dormir...pero lo primero era llegar a Konoha y el problema no era que el no llegara de una pieza, cosa que no podia del todo asegurar de aquel anbu..Kohaku, ese era un nombre que le iba a empezar a gustar nada a partir de ahora.

------------------

Siempre le habia gustado ser silencioso,rápido y mortal en sus operaciones como anbu...pero en estos momentos, el silencio no era una opcion y si fuese por el, estaria conversando con la pelirosa...pero como hablar con ella si lo unico que hacia era responder con monosilabos y despues comentar un " vamos mas rapido". Solo le quedo aceptarlo, se conformo y espero que cuando estuviesen de vuelta en Konoha pudiera haber entre ellos mas que silencio.

---------

Por fin ante aquellas puertas, encontrarse con Sakura le habia resultado bastante extresante. Su nueva actitud le sacaba de quicio en muchos casos, aunque lo que peor llevaba era el trato que tenia Kohaku con ella...siempre se le adelantaba con todo! pasandole la cantimplora de agua, comentandole el camino que seguro habian tomado los demas, ofreciendole algo de comida...siempre antes que el.

Ahora debian dirigirse a la torre del Hokage a informarla, como siempre Kakashi era atrasado aunque esta vez si tenia una buena razon para ello.

--

Golpearon en la puerta y despues de permitirles el paso se quedaron de pie frente a la quinta hokage.

Ya me han explicado algo de lo courrido pero aun asi espero mañana sus informes...Kohaku tu ya puedes marcharte- le dijo Tsunade

Gracias hokage sama- y tras salir, cerro la puerta.

Kakashi, se que tus informes son..como decirlo...breves..pero quisiera que mañana me explicaras algunas cosas ya que esta mision parece haberse salido de lo previsto...Veo que ya te encontraste con Sakura, ha mejorado mucho como ves...pensaba que cuando te enterases me dirias algo respecto al cargo...

Hokage sama- le interumpio Kakashi

ese es el rango que le coresponde Kakashi, se lo ha ganado y si tuviera alguna duda de ponerla en el, no lo habria echo.

Gracias por su confianza Hokage sama- y despues de decir eso Sakura miro friamente a Kakashi sintiendose ofendida.

ha hai - dijo mientras intentaba calmar un poco a su...compañera?, mientras agitaba la mano arriba y abajo en sentido de que no era para tanto- es solo que es un cargo muy peligroso, y bueno...hay que ser ..bueno ya sabes uno hace cosas..

Tsunade saco unos informes de una carpeta que estaba en la mesa y empezo a leerla en voz alta- 8 misiones de rango S, 3 especiales, 5 misiones sola, en 3 meses estas son las asignaciones de Sakura y todas con exito., tienes algo mas que decir Kakashi?- le pregunto la hokage con molestia.

No, hokage sama- le dijo aun sorprendido por la cantidad de misiones, el rango y el tiempo en que las habia realizado

---

Se encontraba sobre el tejado de un edificio y observo como Sakura se reunia con Kohaku bajo la torre del hokage. Una sombre de tristeza se poso en su rostro

Echo de menos todos aquellos momentos y ya falto tanto tu sonrisa, la sigues teniendo ausente y a penas solo se la dedicas a el, aquel que se te quiere robar de mi...robar...ya no eres mia..lo se..fue culpa mia pero...no puedo evitar pensar que yo aun...Por que todo en mi vida se complica y yo lo empeoro? por una vez que encontre algo realmente valioso...algo que me hacia feliz..yo lo rechazo. Como puedo rectificarlo..como puedo hacerte comprender que en verdad yo..." te amo"

-----

Hacia ya dos semanas desde que se habian reencontrado en el bosque, no fue la ultima vez que la vio desde ese dia...pero que la viera no sginificaba mas que eso, mirar.

Sakura era una persona muy ocupada, siempre a cargo de misiones o algo relacionado con la hokage...segun le habian dicho, Sakura no es que tuviese mucha vida social desde hacia tiempo...cosa que le recriminó Ino cuando se cruzo con ella " todo esto es culpa tuya" le habia dicho y sabia que esa era una gran verdad, menos mal que la chica no sabia de la "nueva profesion" de Sakura, simplemente conocia que era jounin y que estaba muy ocupada.

----------------

No la habia olvidado, como hacerlo! habia sido lo mejor de su vida y el lo habia dejado marchar, no eso no era asi, el lo habia echado de su vida...habia deshecho la unica autentica felicidad de su vida...cuanto estupido era.

En la noches aun soñaba con aquellos labios en los suyos, aun su sabor se podia sentir en su boca...como inseguro se habia vuelto desde que no la tenia entre sus brazos.. El despertar era un infierno, porque me daba cuenta de la realidad de tu ausencia...y me decia a mi mismo...y me intento convencer a mi mismo que fue lo mejor para ti...que algun dia tu volveras a ser la misma y me duele saber que cuando eso suceda..no sera por mi.

-------- ----------

Otro dia mas...seguia rumbo a la oficina del Hokage...bueno, era cierto que debia estar alli hace aproximadamente media hora...pero es que el tiempo pasa volanco cuando se cruza un gato negro y tengo que da un rodeo, no tan grande como por tener que ayudar a una anciana y...bueno, ya estoy en las puertas de su oficina. Abro con cuidado, se que me esperan y tambien un buen reproche por la hora.

Entro con mi " Yo! " pero me soprendo al encontrar en la oficina tambien a Sakura.

- Hatake Kakashi, es que no aprendes a llegar cuando se te pide? ..y mejor no me des ninguna excusa...escucha lo que tengo que decir- dijo la quinta muy enfadada

hai hai- dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-tengo una mision especial para vosotros dos.

um?- señalando a Sakura y asi mismo, Kakashi se cuestionaba si habia ido bien

si, vosotros dos Kakashi...Y sakura ya me has dejado bastante claro que puedes hacerlo sola pero prefiero que hagais esto de esta forma y no voy a aceptar ninguna objecion, entendido?

hai Hokage sama- le conesto la pelirosa

se puede saber en que consiste la mison?- para que fuesen ellos dos debia ser una mision interesante, al menos eso pensaba , mientras el unico ojo que se veia aparentaba seriedad.

Informacion..Antes de que me preguntes Kakashi, no es tan facil, es muy peligroso a donde os envio y se podrian complicar mucho las cosas. Aqui esta toda la informacion que necesitais saber - les dijo mientras les entragaba una voluta.

Ambos la abrieron con cuidado...

Konoha solia ser un lugar tranquilo pero trs un ruido sordo de una boluta cayendo al suelo, se pudo escuchar un " que???" que dijeron a la vez tanto el famoso ninja copia como la fria capitan especial de anbu.

Espero os comporteis como el rango que teneis y seais unos autenticos ninjas, y si teneis que comportaros de esa forma lo haceis y punto, entendido?- dijo mientras arugaba un poco su frente

Hai hokage sama- contestaron ambos.

Es vuestra cubierta, y si teneis que actuar como pareja lo hacesis, eso quiere decir Kakashi, que esa marcara debe y tienes que quitartela o no pasaras desapercibido.

Pero hokage sama sabe que yo no..

Estas intentando desobedecer una orden, kakashi?- le dijo mientras lo miraba friamente, sin duda pronto tendria que sacar esa botella de sake que tenia escondida. -Os podeis ir

Empezaron a abandonar el despacho cuando..

Kakashi quedate un momento, tengo que comentar algo contigo...Sakura puedes irte a preparar tus cosas

Hai- y desaparecio entre flores de cereza

--

-veamos, quiero dejarte una cosa clara Kakashi, no me gusta nada el comportamiento de Sakura y espero que vuelva a ser la de antes y no que empeoren las cosas, ASI QUE NO LA CAGUES! - le grito- o si no, te aseguro que mi puño sera lo ultimo que veas.

Su amenaza habia hecho algo de efecto en kakashi, al que le costo un poco tragar en esos momentos. Seria mejor tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacia no ya por el hecho de que podria ser golpeado hasta la muerte por la quinta hokage, sino porque podria perder la oportunidad de reencontrar a la Sakura de aquella sonrisa que el recordaba. Y aunque ya no estuviese seguro de si las razones que lo llevaron a alejarse de ella seguian teniendo algo de fundamento no iba a alejarse de ella de nuevo, eso si que lo habia decidido

-------------

Se encontraban frente a las puertas de Konoha, por supuesto no seria Kakashi si llegase a su hora, asi que la pelirosa tuvo que esperar media hora...hace tiempo se hubiese ido a la mision pero Tsunade le habia dejado bien claro que debia esperar al maldito ninja y que terminantemente le prohibia largarse sin él.

La kunoichi resoplo fastidiada por perder su tiempo, revisó sus armas y las katanas que llevaba en una funda y se decidio a andar, seguro el la seguia.

Yo! Sakura chan- Saludo Kakashi con su mano...No empezamos bien.- Se dijo asi mismo Y tras eso siguio despues de ella.

--

Los intentos de hacer el viaje mas comodo fueron en vano, por no decir inutiles. Como echaba de menos a la antigua Sakura. Eran en estos momentos en los que se daba mas cuenta de lo que habia provocado siendo tran frio y por que no decirlo? "Cruel", si definiese con una palabra aquella ultima vez que hablaron, aquel dia...esa seria una buena palabra, la segunda en la lista seria "dolor".

Se habia vuelto fria, sin emociones y cuando alguna vez parecia demostrar alguna solo era una fachada de un personaje de pelicula...el la conocia muy bien o al menos la conocia antes de esto. Nunca habia tenido un compañero como ella, no con esta actitud..aunque ahora que pensaba en ello, hubo alguien que se asemejaba mucho a esto...y cuando lo recordo su piel se estremecio y un sentido de miedo se apodero de él...Uchiha Itachi.

Se acercaban al pueblo en el que tendrian que preparar su funcion ( o teatro), el lo definiria de otro modo " recuerdos", debian actuar como una pareja y vestirse mas acorde a un ciudadano normal y no a un ninja. La voz de la kunoichi lo saco de ese sentimiento de terror tras recordar a su antiguo compañero anbu y que ahora era un criminal reconocido.

Estamos aqui- esas fueron las palabras que lo sacaron de su reflexion

-----

Se encontraban en una posada donde tomarian algo y se cambiarian de indumentaria. Sakura esperaba a que su compañero se cambiase, despues decian que las mujeres tardaban y ella ya llevaba esperando 20 minutos al ninja copia. Cuando este salio le dedico una sonrisa. Sakura por un momento levanto un poco una ceja tras fijarse bien en su compañero.

Um...esto me trae recuerdos- le dijo mientras la miraba y se miraba asi mismo sin la mascara.-a ti no?

eh? decias?- le dijo como si no le prestase atencion la kunoichi

pensaba que esa frase era mia...seguro se te debio copiar de mi - le dijo mientras le sonreia

Si algo se me copio de ti no debe ser nada bueno, eres bastante iresponsable,impuntual,pervertido...- tras quedarse un poco pensando-no..no debe haberse pegado nada de ti.

¬¬ Kakashi la miro entre soprendido y algo molesto

Veo que no me tienes en muy alta estima...eso piensas de mi?- le dijo un poco ofendido o al menos eso queria aparantar frente a ella

Si- Ahora vayamos- le dijo dandose la vuelta y saliendo de la posada.

0.0 ...a veces la sinceridad no es tan buena...- dijo en tono pesimista- nada buena...Al menos seguro que has echado de menos mi rostro, verdad?

Se deio la vuelta y se quedo un poco observandole, mientras Kakashi esperaba atento su respuesta.

No- y volvio a seguir su camino, ya habian perdido algo de tiempo con cosas triviales y no iba a perder mas.

...desde luego no..a veces la sinceridad no es nada buena...- se repitio el ninja.

Y tras eso, la kunoichi empezo a abandonar el pueblo hacia su destino, empezando a saltar a traves de los arboles bajo esa gran manta de estrellas que ahora estaba sobre ellos...cada vez mas veloz entre los arboles...

Iba delante de él a un paso veloz pero sin cansarse, la observaba entre las ramas, siempre su espalda.

Miro alto hacia el cielo, estamos bajo uno mismo, no importa la distancia, no importa lo que te alejes siempre correre para alcanzarte, no podras huir por mucho que saltes, por mucho que te ocultes yo intentare coger tu mano, no me importa sudar y cansarme intentando alcanzarte, no me importa que mis piernas desfallezcan yo seguire arastrandome...porque se que aun estas aqui, bajo este mismo manto de estrellas..y mientras mi corazón siga latiendo yo seguire andando...esperando que algun dia aminores el paso..."algun dia" susurro

N/A: Pues aqui otro capitulo de este fic - Tengo algunas ideas...aparecerá algun personaje decisivo en complicar las cosas para Kakashi y confundir a Sakura.

ACLARANDO EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE SAKURA: Es muy fria y sin emociones, solo muestra un poco con uno de sus compañeros de la seccion especial Kohaku...y mas adelante sabreis por que.

Sobre la relacion que tuvieron Sakura y Kakashi ya que no sabeis mucho de ella y la verdad yo tampoco..os dire alguna cosa, como que algunos sabian de ella, tales como la hokage, Ino y algunos shinobis mas. No es que se ocultaran...diagmos que esperaban a que todo estuviese claro entre ellos, empezo a surgir y sin darse cuenta empezo a ser serio...pero entonces tuvieron aquella conversacion y todo fue caos... Pondre las cosas como flashback ññ

Espero os gustase el capitulo, dejadme un review opinando y tambien podeis decirme algo que os gustaria leer intentare hacerlo posible siempre que no contradiga algunas intenciones que tengo para el fic

PROXIMAMENTE...

...Sus bocas estaban juntas...cuanto hacia que no habia sentido esos labios sobre los suyos...

CONTINUARA-----


	4. Capitulo 3

Naruto no me perteneces...solo lo mucho de marchadising que compro por ebay o en tiendas especializadas, me encanta el colgante de Itachi, y el anillo y la bufanda y... Kakashi de anbu es kawaii o

Bueno, espero os guste el capitulo - Lo hice como pude quizas os resulte raro, no se, a veces escribo dependiendo como me siente..Bueno, ya me decis ññ

Cap 3

Era extraño actuar como una pareja, ademas se sentia inseguro sin su mascara. Sakura era una buena actriz, a pesar de su semblante frio cuando le dedicaba alguna que otra mirada de advertencia por la distancia.

Donde estaba aquella Sakura de tierna sonrisa? en el fondo de su corazon queria recuperar a la Sakura de sus recuerdos Ya habia decidido no alejarse de ella, estar a su lado hasta que algun dia ella se diera cuenta de esa presencia constante en la que se convertiria.

Sakura chan - le llamo mientras le sonreia con el ojo como ya se le habia hecho costumbre al ninja copia

um?- contesto esta sin entusiasmo alguno mientras seguia caminando como si nada

--

Se habian colado en una fiesta, debian seguir a su objetivo, para ello se habian vestido para la celebracion. Kakashi todavia recordaba el momento en que la vio aparecer con aquel traje, nunca la habia visto tan...tan intocable, tan lejos de el, tan imposible...estaba tan...hermosa. Se habia acercado a ella y le habia tomado la mano como un romantico que deposita un beso en ella.- Kakashi san- le habia dicho ella, pero él la paro con un dedo en sus labios, aquellos labios tan insinuantes para el- somos una pareja, recuerdas? no pudes decirme san- le habia conestado.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo su rostro tras observar de nuevo a su compañera, hermosa...esa definicion se quedaba corta ante Sakura

No seria normal que una feliz pareja estuviese todo el tiempo parada siguiendo a una persona...Sakura sintio como Kakashi le tomaba la mano

Bailamos?- le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos

Entiendo- dijo comprendiendo el por que. Aunque Kakashi sin duda disfrutaria de agarrarla de la cintura y sobretodo de susurrarle al oido.

Sakura estas hermosa- le dijo mientras le daba una vuelta

Kakashi san estamos en una mision no...-pero fue cortada por el

Sakura debes meterte en tu papel, no crees? no debes decirme Kakashi san y tambien debes ser..mas cariñosa- le dijo sonriendole y pegandola mas a él-

Sakura le dedico una mirada fria y acto seguido un pequeño sonido de dolor fue emitido por el ninja copia, tras que Sakura le hubiera clavado el tacon en uno de su pies.

Gomen...kakashi kun- le contesto embromandolo con el tono y el kun. Y una sonrisa de satisfaccion en su rostro

--

Los jardines eran hermosos, las sombras de los arboles a penas los resguardaban bajo esa luna brillante y las luces de las luciernagas que jugaban en la fuente del jardin. Alguien se les acercaba, podia haber sido alguien que se percato de su salida al exterior, pensando que estaban siguiendo al objetivo. Esconderse? no, eso tambien podria delatarlos...sus pasos se acercaban mas...Sakura iba a sacar una aguja por si debian enfrentarse...pero..la sorprendieron como hacia tiempo que no lo hacian..Kakashi la empujo contra el árbol mas cercano.

Sus bocas estaban juntas...cuanto hacia que no habia sentido esos labios sobre los suyos, cuanto los habia añorado...cuanto los habia deseado. Se separo lentamente de ella y no porque no desease profundizarlo pero no era el mejor momento..pero..que diablos, que mas daba..por si habia alguna duda iba a dejarlo bien claro, y tomandola de nuevo entre sus brazos avanzo hacia su boca y la beso ambriento ante aquella sensacion que solo ella le hacia sentir, saborear aquella boca que tan loco lo volvia y jugar con su lengua adictiba

No es nada, solo es una pareja- le dijo el hombre que se habia estado acercando a ellos a otro proximo a él.

Tenia mis dudas cuando los vi salir, no parecian una pareja muy..cariñosa..pense serian enemigos- le contesto el otro

Sakura entendia lo que hacia Kakashi pero eso no significaba que le agradase...bien...ella era fria..o al menos debia serlo, cosa dificil cuando en tu boca esta jujando su lengua con la tuya, llevandola a un compas sensual, mientras se saborea lentamente cada parte de su boca. Debian ser asi de " intimos " para que no dudaran...pero su corazon empezaba a latir rapido, como si este tambien recordara aquella sensacion de aquellos dias que compartian cuando ella se permitia amarlo.

Los pasos se alejaron y Sakura iba a apartar a Kakashi de ella, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, Kakashi la agarro con mas fuerza de la cintura pegandola aun mas a el y empujando el beso más ambriento, mas apasionado. En ese momento no pudo evitar dejarse llevar de verdad ante su tacto tan placentero y por decirlo de alguna forma " salvaje" y " necesario", puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y luego lo tomo del cuello atrayendolo a ella.

Kakashi sabia que se habian alejado lo suficiente,ya no tenian a nadie observandolos y en ese momento, su instinto lo llevo a dar mucho mas que habia dado hasta ahora, para sentir completamente aquella necesidad del sabor de sus labios y fue ahi cuando se perdio completamente en lo que hacia, solo eso era lo que importaba

Sus manos recorrian una, su pierna mientras la otra, tiraba de su cuello hacia él...como se perdia en su boca, en su fragancia a flores como su nombre.

Un pequeño gemido salio de los labios susurrantes de Kakashi, desbordados por aquel nectar que extrañaba, un gemido que no tardo en ser provocado tambien por su acompañante ante tal juego.

Volvio en si y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurria, dejo toda sensacion que la envolvia en aquellos momentos y lo aparto de ella con un empujon.

Ya es suficiente- dijo

Kakashi estaba ido, todavia en aquel mundo de placer que empezaba con su boca, aquella tan maravillosa que podia causar tantas sensaciones en él.

El resto de la mision fue muy poco sociable. El momento de intimidad que habian compartido habia tensado bastante la situacion, por lo menos por parte de Sakura. Ella era Capitan de la seccion especial, bien que Kakashi tambien era Capitan, pero ella era seria en su trabajo, era reconocida por su exactitud, rapidez...y por que no decirlo? frialdad con la que se habia caracterizado todo este tiempo, como algunos decian a su espalda, un autentico tempano de hielo. Habia sentido, tenia que admitirlo, en ese momento habia dejado de ser quien era ahora para ser solo una mujer...pero eso, no volveria a ocurrir. Lo mejor era dejarselo bien claro al causante

--

Los dias pasaban como hojas que caian de los arboles en otoño, mientras el frio empezaba a invadir mi cuerpo, frio de soledad, de tristeza, del vacio de no tenerte a mi lado como yo quisiera. Pero..a pesar de que las ramas cayesen, a pesar de que la nieve llegase a cubrirlas, las raices estaban bien araigadas a la tierra..asi me sentia yo..sin poder sacarte de mi mente aun con el paso de las estaciones, aún con tu odio esperando que tras esos ojos se encontrase un poco de esperanza para mi...que guardes un poco de tu corazon para mi.

-------------------------------

Olvidar aquella sensacion de nuevo era imposible y no volver a sentirla delirante. Las noches eran sueños muy placenteros pero la realidad una muy cruel...tu nunca estabas ahi sino muy lejos de mi, aunque hubiese estado sentada a mi lado seguirias estando tan lejos.

Siempre que nos encontramos te parece indiferente, casi siempre estas en tu uniforme de anbu haciendo una de tus dificiles misiones a las que a mi me gustaria acompañarte y besarte y...bueno..al menos..acompañarte

--------

La noche habia llegado, como la odiaba...siempre recordaba como era estar a tu lado y ahora cuando pongo la mano al lado de mi cuerpo, siento un espacio frio que esta vacio... Me levanto y me asomo a la ventana contemplando la oscura noche que hay sobre nosotros, y no puedo evitar sentir añoranza, como echo de menos aquellos momentos...Me duele saber que todo es culpa mia, mis ojos se fijan en aquell luna tan blanca que sin duda me recuerdo tanto a ti, eras tan brillante, con aquella sonrisa que siempre me dedicabas y siempre la acompañabas con un dulce " Kakashi kun"..como lo recuerdo ahora...mientras mi corazon duele al pensar en todo eso que no puedo dejar atras, soy incapaz..y aunque quisiera correr a abrazar y no dejar escapar a aquella chica que guardo en mi mente, no tengo donde buscarla, desaparecio aquel dia..ya no puedo hayarte..ya no existes...Puedo sentir como una lagrima resbala por mi rostro...cuanto hacia que no ocurria...desde aquel dia...aquel dia en que llore como un niño...algo que no recordaba hasta que perdi a mi amigo...Y ahora mis lagrimas caen porque te perdi...no supe agarrarme a ti tan fuerte que no cayese, y no solo yo me solte, te empuje para que cayeras y tu caiste aun mas profundo que yo en aquel pozo en el que me siento hundir cada vez mas...Si pudiera hacerte entender cuante te ame y cuanto te amo...te amo..susurro entre cortado por un pequeño sollozo..te amo..vuelvo a decir en la soledad.

--------

Pasan los dias y y a penas consigo verla...Llego al campo de entrenamiento y me escondo sobre la rama de un árbol, desde ahi la observo..su piel brilla con el cansancio bajo este sol...me gusta ver como se aparta un mechon del rostro y siento envidia al querer sentir aquel sedoso pelo entre mis dedos y oler su fragancia, es como si pudiera sentir las sensaciones en mi pecho con solo pensarlo.

/////Flashback//////

Siento como mis manos toman un mechon de su pelo, rozando asi su rostro, lo pongo tras su oido y veo como sus mejillas se tornan rojizas...No puedo evitarlo y una sonrisa se dubija en mi rostro, mientras acaricio su mejilla, haciendo que se sonroje aun mas. Es tan especial...La agarro fuerte de la cintura y con un movimiento rapido tomo sus labios con los mios...tan suavemente, tan dulce, me encanta el nectar que me dan sus labios...como me gustan sentrilos con los mios. Me aparto de ella y le doy la espalda empezando a caminar, mientras sonrio por lo estatica que se ha quedado tras eso, pero no tardo en escuchar sus pasos acercarse a los mios

////Fin Flashback////

Sonrio al recordar uno de tantas momentos, aquellos maravillosos momentos entre los dos.

-----

Otro dia mas observandola en las sombras, hoy entrena con su equipo...por qué a él le dedica sonrisas que ya no me dedica a mi...Kohaku...ese tipo tiene lo que ya no recibo yo y eso me entristece...Es como si tuviese delante de mi a una parte de la Sakura de mis recuerdos, pero esos recuerdos fuesen de otro en este momento de él, Kohaku, su subcapitan.

Ahora solo puedo observarte y en verdad con solo eso no me basta..camino todas las noches a tu casa para ver si estas en ella y desearte a traves de la ventana en la fria calzada buenas noches aunque tu no me escuches.

Me pregunto si algun dia conseguire que no me odies...se que lo haces y que no puedes olvidar el dolor que ta cause, no imaginas lo que me dolieron tus lagrimas...yo tampoco puedo perdonarme.

Camino de nuevo hacia mi casa..el viento parece susurarme recuerdos que ya nunca podre borrar de mi mente.- "Vales mucho..Sakura" le digo a nadie- "...por eso...me aleje de ti pero ahora..voy a recuperarte..perdoname pero..te necesito...te necesito"- digo mientras doy la vuelta y me quedo por un momento observando el balcon de su habitacion-

N/a: Hola!! que os parece? tenia previsto hacer ya un par de cosas que tengo pensadas, pero de pronto se me ocurrio hacerlas esperar un poco mas y porner algun momento tierno o triste segun se vea de como se siente Kakashi.

Tengo que poner mas de Kohaku...y no se si en el siguiente capitulo ya aparecera un personaje decisivo o si se hara esperar un poco. En verdad no ha Salido Naruto y no se sabe nada de Sasuke, ya vere que hago con ellos, no creo necesario ponerlos ahora mismoa la verdad, aunque si quereis los pongo, pero eso si lo pedis.

Veamos...Kakashi se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesita a Sakura y al menos, ya sabemos algo de por que se alejo aunque eso no es todo, poco a poco se iran despejando las incognitas que podais tener.

Otra cosa, no me he empeñado en hacer mas detalladas las misiones, lo que ahora mismo me importa es la relacion Kakashi Sakura, pero como lo demas si quereis algo mas detallado me lo decis.

Me cuesta mucho escribir de esta forma sin dialogos en los que son historias largas o capitulos que son de mas de una pagina...aunque empiezo a acostumbrarme pero desde luego tardo asi mas, lo siento.

Bueno, vuelvo a decir que si quereis algo, o alguna escena o lo que sea que os gustase leer me lo decis e intentare hacerlo posible.

Dejadme review y sere muy feliz -


	5. Chapter 4

N/A: Hola!!! siento mucho la tardanza, pero estaba areglando cosas para irme de vacaciones, me voy el 15 de este mes y vengo el 30, por fin este año me voy a de vacaciones a Japón, asi que estoy muy emocionada. Tardaré en actualizar por lo mismo. Espero que este capitulo os guste. Y muchas gracias por vuestros reviews

Capitulo 4

Sigo observando tu balcon y pienso en como desease que las cosas fuesen diferentes y que ahora trepara hasta tu balcon, tocara en las puertas de él y tras que me abrieras, te cogiese de la cintura y te besara, como tantas veces hice entonces...pero...ahora solo puedo ver tu sombra y sentir el frio en mi cuerpo y tu añoranza.

Y volvió a caminar adentrandose en los oscuros caminos de la noche.

De nuevo se despertaba con aquel recuerdo, con aquella tortura que no podia apartarse de la mente. Y con aquel recuerdo de como empezo todo...

/////Flashback/////

Se escuchaba a penas el sonido del shinobi sobre sus saltos en los tejados de su aldea,a pesar de escuchar todos los sonidos que lo envuelven seguia rumbo fijo concentrado en apenas el sonido de sus pies sobre la estructura que pisaba, pero escucho lo que parecia ser el entrenamiento de alguien que conocia. Se paro y se doblo hacia la direccion de aquel sonido y observo a la kunoichi que habia estado bajo su tutela no hacia tanto..pero a pesar de no parecer tan lejano el tiempo parecia haber avanzado rapido para la kunoichi. Ya no era la estudiante que el recordaba. Sakura era una gran ninja a la que el estaba orgulloso de haber tenido en su equipo y con la que gustasamente trabajaria codo con codo. Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios..todo cambiaba y parecia observarlo desde una bola de cristal, sin darse cuenta que el tambien estaba en aquella esfera.

Sakura seguia rigurosamente su entrenamiento, aquella mirada decidida ultimamente se posaba mucho en su rostro, y es que ya habia decidido avanzar, pasara lo que pasara ella se enfrentaria a lo que fuese y lo haria preparada, el ser medico tambien tenia sus responsabilidades y en verdad eran muy grandes, debia estar muy preparada para curar, pero tb para defenderse mientras lo hacia y si era necesario, atacar.

Se escucho un Pof! y un poco de humo pudo ver a su lado.

Yo!-dijo el shinobi que habia sido en un tiempo su sensei

Kakashi sensei!- dijo la chica sonriendo ampliamente al verlo ahi delante de ella.

Aquella radiante sonrisa lo deconcerto unos segundos, una extraña sensacion se cogio en su pecho al verla sonreir asi para él...se veía..

Kakashi sensei?- pregunto la pelirosa al ver que el ninja se habia quedado en blanco.

ah! jajaja- sonreia con su ojo destapado mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza moviendola de arriba a bajo.- Gomen,gomen..

Volvio a mirarla, cuanto hacia que se habia dado cuenta de que ya no era una niña, cuanto hacia que habia aprendido a verla no como una estudiante sino como una compañera de oficio, cuanto hacia que se habia percatado de que era una mujer...cuanto hacia que se habia enamorado de ella.

Kakashi?- volvio a decir la kunoichi intentando llamar la atencion del gran copia-ninja

Una mano se poso en su mejilla cosa que la sorprendio...hoy parecia estar muy extraño.

De pronto sintio como tiraban de su rostro hacia arriba y como tocaban sus labios suavemente con otros y como poco a poco estos se perdian con los suyos saboreando cada rincon, haciendola gemir sin percatarse de ello.Hasta que se separaron suavemente y pudo ver como su ex-sensei se relamia los labios como intentado saborear lo que ella hubiera dejado en él. Ella seguia su lengua recorrer aquellos labios sensualmente y un rubor cubrio sus mejillas. Al verlo el ninja sonrrio.

Ka..kakashi?- estaba confusa por su atrevimiento...no significaba que no hubiese disfrutado de el, lo habia hecho y mucho...pero por que él...Y ademas era..nunca lo habia visto sin su mascara pero realmente era hermoso.

me apetecia un poco de fruta- y paso un dedo por los labios de ella mientras que volvio a hacer un movimiento en su labio con su lengua,seguido de uno con sus dientes.-Sakura, sabes?..- y volvio a sonreirle a la kunoichi- tus labios..saben a cereza

Sintio como sus mejillas enrojecian y su corazon golpeaba aun mas nervioso por sus palabras cuando aun latia de su tacto.

De un momento a otro podia sentir su respiracion sobre sus labios mientras le susurraba- y son deliciosos- y sus labios de nuevo eran besados, su cuerpo parecia necesitar que la sujetase mientras sus labios jugaban con aquel sentimiento que se habia formado en su estomago y que parecia hablar por su boca. Queria mas, y mas de el, de aquel beso que la entusiasmaba y la dejaba sin aire, con el que parecia nada ajeno importar.

Aquella sensacion lo valia todo, este momento lo valia todo y por ello, ambos shinobis sonreian

///////Fin Flashback//////

Por fin parecia que mis suplicas eran oidas, una mision con ella...Es verdad que hubiese preferido cualquier otra mision, se que no nos iban a poner juntos en un mision de clase inferior..pero esta me preocupaba bastante...a pesar de todo, en el fondo estaba contento de poder estar dentro de la mision, porque podria acercarme a ella sin que esta desapareciera entre un viento de flores.

Ahora ibamos rumbo a una aldea no muy conocida pero de la que nos habian informado que habia un grupo de asesinos muy peligroso, que preparaban algo contra varias aldeas, una de ellas como blanco era Konoha pero lo mas peligroso era la informacion " extra" la aldea era visitada continuamente por Akatsuki.

Dos grupos de anbu, aunque cada uno tenia una funcion algo distinta, el especial se encargaria de liquidar rapidamente y de forma eficaz toda amenaza, mientras el equipo de Kakashi tenia que bucar informacion exacta de todo lo que ocurria y de relaciones del grupo con el exterior para poder cortar de raiz el grupo de asesinos. Parecia sencillo, pero...nunca habia tenido mucha suerte y eso le hacia pensar que la cosa se podria complicar, ademas con la racha de mala suerte que llevaba encima no le extrañaria que se encontrasen con Akatsuki y si se contaba que cabia esa posibilidad...

Una noche mas, ahora en una posada intentando descansar del viaje y refugiarnos de la lluvia que sin duda no tardaria en caer sobre nosotros

Subo al tejado y me siento en él, intentando pensar..

La lluvia empieza a caer sobre mi rostro,se moja mi cabello pegandose a mi piel y con mis ojos confusos miro el cielo gris de tormenta y mientras lo hago, me da lastima contemplar, que mi corazón esta mas gris que este tiempo horrible, tiempo de sol y claro azul si comparase mi corazon. Solo puedo mirar triste tras la verde arboleda y cerrar los ojos dejando que el agua pueda llevarse algo de mi pena. Ya no me siento arropado con un paraguas que tu me obligabas a compartir, ya no escucho tu voz preocupada porque enferme, es que ya, ni si quiera escucho tu voz...si supieras que eso me asusta y me hace hayarme en tinieblas,aquellas que disipastes con tu luz y que ahora sucumbo ante ellas..."Duele...duele..."- susurro en mi oscuridad

Cuanto he soñado en que pudiera llegar ese momento en que se acabase el dolor y que por fin pudiera estar a tu lado..pero parece que tendre que seguir esperando, solo esperare impaciente que llegue ese dia, mientras sobrevivire en las sombras de tu recuerdo, sin aquel corazon que yo te entregue aunque aun no sepas que nunca te lo arebate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El suelo seguia humedecido por la lluvia que hacia poco habia parado,pero que sin duda no tardaria nada mas que unas horas en volver.

Se encontraban en el campo correspondiente donde llevarian acabo una de sus misiones, acabar con la vida de aquellos miembros a los que hacia poco les habian conseguido sacar la informacion que necesitaban, de ello se habia encargado el grupo del ninja copia.

Refugiados en los árboles por seguridad y entre los arbustos, rodeaban el claro donde estaban reunidos los shinobis extranjeros.

Sakura mando a su equipo aniquilar en esos momentos a todo aquel enemigo que habia en la zona, y con la decision de su capitan, todos los miembros de su equipo se deslizaron como sombras con movimientos silenciosos y perfectos acabando con la vida de sus victimas, primero cogiendolos desprevenidos y luego corriendo tras los que escapaban o enfrentandose a aquellos que los atacaban que no duraron mucho, para eso eran unos autencios profesionales, rapidos y perfectos. Dos que corrian intentando salvarse de una muerte segura, intentaban correr lo mas que podian sin mirrar atras aun seguros que eran seguidos por la sombra de la muerte...se caian sobre la tierra provocado por el miedo que corria en sus venas, pero una caida, la caida de uno de ellos no tardo en provocar un corte en su cuello por la pelirrosa que los habia seguido. Al otro lo golpeo contra un árbol y lo arincono, siempre era bueno confirmar toda la informacion que habian adquirido y sin duda este era el momento, cuando una katana recorria tu cuello casi deslizandose por el que con un solo movimiento extinguiria tu vida.

No, no habia mas informacion interesante, y el shinobi vio en los ojos de su asesina que no tardaria en matarlo, no tenia valor su vida para ella y reflejando el miedo en sus ojos vio por ultima vez como en un segundo todo dejo de existir para el. El cuerpo caia sin vida ante ella...pero era algo a lo que ya se habia acostumbrado...su katana a un lado con la punta roja de sangre goteando el carmesi hacia la tierra. Pero una presencia inesperada estaba no muy lejos de su espalda.

--

El sonido de las ramas agitadas y el estruendo del cielo no habia impedido darse cuenta de la presencia tras ella. se dio la vuelta aun Katana en mano mientras esta goteaba aun el color carmesi deslizandose sobre la tierra ante el la presencia ajena.

Sakura lo miraba fijamente,segura y sin miedo, no era el momento de no actuar como Capitan de la seccion especial de anbu.Las ramas golpeaban mas salvajemente y las gotas que avecinaban la lluvia en unos minutos cayeron sobre ellos mientras se pudo distinguir el sonido de unos cascabeles. Quien seria el primero en hacer un movimiento.

- La seccion especial de anbu...

- Akatsuki...-dijo Sakura mirandolo sin emocion.

Una sonrisa se poso en su enemigo. La kunoichi que tenia delante parecia ser interesante, sin miedo,fria y con un buen manejo en el arte ninja.

Sakura doblo su espada en pose de combate,sabia que no atrdarian en lichar y era mejor estar preparada.

-Te preparas kunoichi? si vamos a luchar me gustaria saber contra quien.-su voz sono seria y firme

-te lo dire cuando mi espada te este atravesando- tal frase provoco una pequeña risa por parte de su enemigo.

Interesante, sin duda muy interesante era esta kunoichi, no le tenia miedo sabiendo quien era, se atrevia a enfrentarse a él, y encima estaba convencida de salir victoriosa.

El sonido de dos katanas resonaron en el bosque, uno tras otro con movimientos rapidos y fluidos, mientras utilizaban tambien su cuerpo como arma, golpeandose con piernas y brazos. Una espada se deslizo de la mano que la sostenia clavandose en el tronco de un arbol. Los dos se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. La lluvia empezo a caer sobre ellos pero eran ajenos a algo que no fuese tan ardiente enfrentamiento. El akatsuki no tenia la katana en su mano pero un ninja no solo dispone de tal arma, se armo con un kunai mientras con la otra mano le tiro varios suriquen. Sakura no tardo en tener que dejar su katana a un lado y seguir con otros medios. Tenia algunos cortes aunque no eran ni muchos ni profundos, pero su enemigo tambien contaba con algunos por cortesia de la kunoichi. Sin duda el estaba sorprendido, no solian poder herirlo, ni si quiera recordaba la ultima vez, cada vez le parecia mas interesante esta kunoichi.

El akatsuki tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo cargado de chakra que destrozo el ábrol tras él.

Fuerza sobre humana, sabia de pocas personas capaz de tal cosa...una sonrisa se poso en sus labios sabiendo quien seguramente estaba ante él y eso lo divertia sobre manera.

Se enfrento a ella y en un golpe logro quitarle la mascara haciendo que su cabello flueya libremente mientras se empezaba a pegar a su rostro provpcado por el agua que caia...sus ojos verdes yade seguia frios hacia él, pero una sonrisa de satisfaccion se manifestaba en su rostro, este conbate le hacia arder la sangre,nunca le habia pasado eso, sentirse tan..viva ante una lucha.

-Haruno Sakura...-dijo su contrincante,mientras saboreaba cada silaba de su nombre - medico ninja,discipulo de tsunade hime, incluso se dice que la ha sobrepasado tanto en medidas medicas como en su fuerza, una ninja inteligente, pertenecia al equipo del ninja copia y cuyos compañeros eran Naruto y el absurdo de mi hermano...habia oido que se habia unido a anbu...aunque no sabia si era un rumor...hasta ahora...asi que..perteneces a la seccion especial...y dime, Sakura san...en que fila?

- Capitan- le contesto con satisfaccion.

- un ascenso muy rápido..es..interesante.- le comento mientras fijaba sus frios ojos en ella.

-podria decir lo mismo de ti, Uchiha Itachi...realmente es interesante luchar contra ti.

- Si le soy sincero,queria encontrarme con usted, Sakura san...no solo me llego ese tipo de rumor..

Esto cogio a Sakura de sorpresa y por ello en un momento silencioso y aprovechandose de su rapidez, Itachi la encerro contra un arbol, impidiendo su movimiento con su propio cuerpo mientras contemplaba con su sharingan los yade de la kunoichi...Quizas fuese un error del capitan de anbu mirar a los ojos sharingan conociendo sus capacidades..pero..sabia que no utilizaria con ella por ahora el stukiyomi..se estaban divirtiendo en esta lucha como para acabarla de esa forma, por eso, se atrevia a mirarlo desafiante.

- En akatsuki, nos vendria bien alguien como usted Sakura san -aun la kunoichi seguia con la mirada sin emociones- puedo hacerte mas fuerte...si sigues asi...te seguira doliendo..seguiras teniendo sensaciones por el..-como sabia que ella...su cuerpo se tenso- no pierdas asi tu tiempo...deberias dar de lado esas sensaciones, no son buenas y no te serviran de nada...-sus palabras parecian borbardear su mente mientras se resquebraja aun mas su corazon, el escuchar a otra persona decir lo que uno piensa siempre te envuelve en la realidad- ademas...- acaricio el rostro de la pelirosa con una de sus manos, deslizandola por su mejilla

Una nueva presencia estaba tras ellos y estaba atonico ante lo que observaba.

Itachi se acerco al oido de la kunoichi y le susurro: me interesas.- se separo de ella, se dio media vuelta- Kakashi san-saludo.

Kakashi no salia de su asombro, Uchiha Itachi estaba ante ellos, se fijo en Sakura tenia algunos cortes pero nada peligroso, estaba a salvo y se sintio aliviado.

Itachi siguio andando y dijo: piensalo- tras ello desaparecio

Eso no le gusto nada al shinobi que ahora estaba ante ella, ni su proximidad hace momentos, ni sus palabras..pensar..pensar que? ..Se decidio y se dirigio a la kunoichi.

Sakura que?..- dijo kakashi mientras intenba ayudarla de alguna forma

todo esta bien Kakashi san y la mision ha sido conpletada antes de tener algun percance - le contesto ella

encontrarse con Uchiha Itachi no lo llamaria algun percance- sin duda la falta de informacion no le habia agradado nada.

Debemos volver al hospedaje- y se puso camino la kunoichi sin observar si su compañero iba tras ella, en estos momentos queria estar sola y pensar, y tener a Kakashi no era lo mas conveniente, sobre todo él. pero sabia que no podria apartarse de el, asi que decidio llegar lo antes posible y descansar en su habitacion. Las dudas habian acudido a ella como pollias a la luz, recordaba aquella mision con Kakashi en la que se habia dejado llevar por el beso, aun habia sentimientos y eso no lo podia permitir.

Kakashi estaba bastante malhumorado, no le gustaba nada el comportamiento de Sakura y el encuentro que esta habia tenido con uno de sus mayores enemigos no le habia agradado nada, desde luego el akatsuki no necesitaba acercarse tanto a ella, ni tampoco susurrarle...y que era eso de piensalo? que pretendia Uchiha Itachi?...Ademas estaba seguro que esos ojos frios habian tenido una chispa que antes no habia visto en su enemigo y eso lo hacia estar inquieto.

Intento avanzar al mismo ritmo que la kunoichi ante el, era Capitan de anbu, no podia quedarse atras, por mucho que ella tambien fuese capitan...a pesar de todo, él seguia teniendo su orgullo.

Se encontraba de nuevo sobre el tejado, la lluvia caia sobre él, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Sus pensamientos seguia con ella, a veces, tenia la sensacion de que se estaba volviendo loco de todo esto...pero, no podia permitirse perder la cordura. En estos momentos se odiaba asi mismo por acabar asi, por ser el culpable. Se llevo una mano al rostro que aun estaba tapado con aquel paño y poniendosela sobre los ojos y la frente, susurro " que he hecho".

Sakura se habia tendido en la cama e intentaba relajarse con el sonido constante de la lluvia.¿ Qué debia hacer?...no debia tener dudas, hubiese sido facil decidir para la Capitan de la seccion especial, la nueva Sakura sin emociones..pero...Itachi tenia mucha razón... Escucho unos pasos y su puerta se abrió de golpe, Kakashi estaba entrando en la habitación y tras hacerlo cerro la puerta y se dirigió a ella.

- Kakashi san, ¿qué hace..- se irguió en la cama observando la actitud deñ shinobi.

Kakashi avanzo decidido hacia la kunoichi, y a la sorpresa de esta, puso una mano tras su cabeza y tiro de ella en un beso.

No se habia dado cuenta cuando él bajo su mascara, ni tampoco habia podido impedirlo, no se habia dado cuenta de nada, ¿que le ocurria?

Su boca le exiguia atencion, como le gustaba el nectar de sus labios, de aquellos rosados que solo ella le podia hacer sentir tal maravilla. La apretaba mas contra si, deseando que ella le correspondiese como aquella noche, saborear su lengua en su boca y sentir como el mundo no importaba...esa sensacion que solo ella podia darle

N/A: Bueno pues hasta aqui el capitulo 4, que pasará? Sakura duda..a donde le llevara esa confusión? podra Kakashi influir en su decision? Bueno eso, lo pensare en mis vacaciones -

Nos vemos!!


	6. Capitulo 5 Lemon

N/A: Hola!!! ya se que hace mucho tiempo que no publico capítulo, pero tenia mis dudas de si poner lemon o no, iba a preguntaroslo porque hace dias que lo escrbi...pero poner un aviso como capitulo deprimiria a los lectores asi que decidi al final hoy subir el lemon y ya esta, y por tardar en publicarlo, he subido otro fic kakasaku, un one-shot para entreteneros. Espero os guste tanto ese fic como este capitulo

AVISO: lemon

Cap 5

Su sentido comun le decia que debia apartar al shinobi que en ese momento se apoderaba de ella,pero su cuerpo no se movia, incapaz de separalo y sin darse cuenta, reaccionando ante él, curvandose y gimiendo un poco en su boca...Pensaba que esa sensacion se habia quedado atras y que podia volver a controlarse si se daba algo como esto, como aquella vez en aquella mision...pero se perdia con su tacto, con sus labios y con sus manos rozandola. Su cuerpo se volvia loco ante la necesidad de su tacto, ante aquel sentimiento que queria con toda su alma haber ahogado pero que ahora salia a flote sin su permiso. Su lengua jugaba con sus labios y se introducia en su boca, dominandola, mientras su manos recorian su cuerpo dandole la sensacion pertenencia. Aquel cuerpo tan pegado al suyo la hacia estremecer y su posesividad la dejaba sin aliento. Que le hacia Kakashi? Cómo podia aun causar esto en ella? Dios, como lo deseaba en esos momentos, como añoraba perderse en su cuerpo, saboreandoaquel placer que solo él le hacia sentir, como deseaba tener aquellas noches en vela mientras se entregaban el uno al otro sin importar las horas. Volvio a gemir aun con mas intisidad y poco despues escucho el gemido de el, seguramente provocado por la satisfacion de escuchar el de ella, ello siempre lo habia excitado e impulsado a seguir. Sus manos parecian haberse vuelto aun más exigentes y posesivas, palpando todo su cuerpo de principio a fin y con detenimiento.

Kakashi sintio como al pasar su mano con movimiento sensuales sobre sus pechos, estos se endurecian rapidamente. Como deseaba en ese momento acaricialos con su lengua. La escucho gemir y eso lo excito mucho mas, queria tenerla, hacerla suya entre las sabanas, saborear todas las partes de su cuerpo al recorrerlas con su boca. Y después penetrarla una y otra vez y llenarla como nunca lo hubiera hecho y repetirlo una y otra vez durante toda la noche. Se endurecia aun mas de pensarlo, de pensar en tenerla, dios! necesitaba que ella lo tocara, era urgente que al menos con su suave mano lo satisfaciera de momento, aunque si no solo utilizaba sus manos tampoco iba a quejarse, en su boca seguro que gozaria aun más mientras ella lo lamiese con su lengua. Volvia a gemir, aquellos pensamientos lo hacian entrar aun en mas calor del que ya estaba por deslizar su lebgua en su boca. No podia soportarlo mas, cogio una de las manos de ella y se la introdujo en su pantalon para ayudarle a empezar el movimiento tan esquisito que deseaba.

Sentir su mano de nuevo en su miembro era mas que satisfactorio una sensacion tan placentera que lo unico que conocia en ese momento era el placer inmenso en el que se encontraba con ella.

Dejaba que el guiara su mano y por un momento se relamio los labios, deseando sentir en su boca como si se tratase de un chupachu el miembro erguido del peliblanco Y sin darse cuenta apenas susurro en medio de una exigencia " lo quiero en mi boca"

Por un momento Kakashi creyó oir mal, pero no se iba a parar a pensar si sus deseos habian sido de alguna forma escuchados. Se separo un poco de ella, pero rapidamente le bajo el rostro a la altura del cierre de sus pantalones y aun abriendolo mas de lo que estaban, rapidamente lo introdujo en su boca, que pronto, empeco a subcionarlo. Agarro su cabeza pensando que quizas asi se sentiria mas profundo en su boca.

No iba a tardar en corrorse, pero que mas daba si lo hacia, tenia aun mucho mas por darle, no iba a conformarse con solo una vez, la iba a llenar varias veces esta noche y por que no empezar en su boca.

Habia perdido la razón, se habia perdido en un paraiso llamado Sakura, con la musica de sus gemidos, de su nombre en los labios de ella. Le hizo el amor con ansiedad,con urgencia, con pasión y tambien con amor, cada vez que lo hizo mas esquisito, mas sensual, mas placentero. Cada orgasmo lo llevaba al cielo, esta diosa conseguia tantas sensaciones en él. Ahora enredado en las sabanas y el cuerpo de su amante, la observaba intentando no perder detalle de ella. La habia hecho suya, quizas no debia haberlo hecho, pues era mas importante hacerla entender sus sentimientos, pero no se lamentaba de esta noche...al menos habia podido sentirse dentro de ella y rodeado por ella...pero, ella era un nectar, un dulce nectar que era adictivo. Acaricio su rostro y sus ojos se posaron en aquellos labios de cereza, se humedecio los suyos, ella se veia tan inocente en esos momentos.Se acerco a su labios y los rozo con los suyos, sintio como ella se desvelaba un poco y en medio de ello sus labios empezaban a perderse en los suyos, bajo la mano hasta la entrepierna de la pelirosa y empezo a tocarla suavemente haciendo que un pequeño gemido saliera de la garganta de la kunoichi que parecia despertarse de un momento a otro..En estos momentos, la volveria a hacer suya...Sin duda, Sakura era un nectar adictivo.

Entre caricias, entre besos y palabras susrradas yo me pierdo y tu te pierdes jugando a un juego placentero entre suaves sabanas blancas. Besos dulces y desesperados que nos dejan sin aliento y mi pulso tiembla mientras mas profundo te siento. Nutesro corazón palpita tan fuerte que parezco oir el tuyo y sentir en cada caricia que me das, en esta noche de engaño con palabras suaves de amor que es inexistente, mis lagrimas quieren salir por el dolor que siento al saberlo pero cada tacto que me das me aleja de sentirme asi y solo me hace sentir este moemtno entre los dos. Tus ojos parecen decir mas que palabras y tus manos desean adueñarse de mi cuerpo y alma con cada moviemto de nuestros cuerpos mientras se escapan tus gemidos y los mios. Consiguiendo que en el mundo solo exista este momento eterno entre los dos, en esta cama que nos apoya para no caer aunque se que ya he caido en tus brazos y me he perdido en ti esta noche, sabiendo que me atas y soy tu exclava. Y me odio por sentir, por no falsificar cada tacto de amor que te doy, cada roce que me estremece y en cada beso en el que busco la salvacion con tus labios, salvacion para que me cubras con tus brazos y me guardes, mientras me aseguras que me amas, que es de verdad y no hay pesadillas sinceras de crueles palabras de ti que aun recuerdo. Y entre susurros a punto de sueño te pido suavemente sin saber si quiera si me oyes o te importa, pero te pido - no me sueltes- y antes de ya cerrar los ojos por el sueño- amame-

--

Volvio a despertarse, pero esta vez Sakura no estaba a su lado, se llevo una mano al rostro mientras maldecia no haberse dado cuenta del abandono de la cama por parte de la kunoichi.

--

Sakura acababa de golpear el tronco de un árbol mientras maldecia todo lo ocurrido. Se habia dejado llevar totalmente, como podia complicarlo todo en el peor momento? cuando tenia sus dudas va y cae en sus brazos, en una noche de lujuria sin control...lujuria..era eso no? no era...no podia ser amor...el ya se lo habia dejado bien claro aquella vez..aquel dia que todo habia acabado para ellos, eso fue una de las cosas que le dijo, no hiba a dejarse engañar de nuevo, ademas, ella ya no era aquella Sakura, aquella mujer inocente, confiada y...enamorada...esa parte de ella se habia quedado hace tiempo en aquel momento y no iba a volver..al menos, eso habia pretendido hasta ahora, pero todo se habia complicado sobre manera, todo por esta noche tan...tan...mejor no decirlo. No podia permitir que volviera a ocurrir. Y la unica manera era...

- Nos volvemos a ver- dijo alguien que estaba detras de ella

- Itachi...

----

Kakashi habia intentado encontrar a la kunoichi para tratar todo lo que habia pasado y explicarle por que habia ocurrido, era necesario que ella entendiera muchas cosas, volvia a la habitacion sin dar con ella, sin duda apareceria cuando ella lo quisiese. Se asomo a la ventana y se quedo mirando el cielo mientras sentia un fria brisa en su piel, hoy parecia haber tristeza en el ambiente y sentia en su piel un frio extraño que era acompañado por miedo...probablemente, miedo a seguir con su ausencia como hasta ahora.

N/A: ya se que es corto pero tenia que acabar el capitulo asi. Aun asi,m espero os gustase y que me digais que opinais! Hasta otra!


End file.
